


Follow you

by hoshino9697



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshino9697/pseuds/hoshino9697
Summary: 當阿兔去星野家找他時，會發生什麼事呢？





	Follow you

Follow you

 

「下一站是台場海濱公園，the next station is Odaiba Seaside Park.」

 

地下鐵、JR、無人駕駛電車…阿兔聽到就會頭昏腦脹，到底是誰把東京的鐵路弄得那麼複雜啊？蜘蛛網狀的路線圖誰看得懂啊？她低聲的嘮嘮念著。

 

縱使會感到迷惑，可是要找一個像月野兔一樣，半小時的車程卻花上三小時的人，以東京之大畢竟還是稀有動物。

 

斜陽的金光毫不留情地穿越車廂的玻璃，悉數灑落在倚門而站的阿兔身上，旁人看來她就像被光芒所包圍著。

 

事實上也有人曾那麼形容她。

 

「我才不相信他會病，精力旺盛得停不下來的笨蛋。都怪他害我找這麼久，白白浪費時間，看他怎麼賠我。」還沒見著物主，阿兔瞪著抱在懷裡的功課不忿的低罵，幾乎錯失了下車的瞬間。

 

又問了好幾個途人，繞了一大個彎兒，她總算走到海濱公園前的公寓前。抬頭一看，由不得發出「真不愧是大明星的住家」的感歎，新穎而富特色的公寓，座落在海邊前，想來價值必然不菲。

 

掏出皺巴巴的位址再三確認，平常她不會小心翼翼至此，說穿了不過是她饑腸轆轆的胃呼喚她及早回家。

 

「登登登登登登……」

 

怎麼連門鈴都是自己的歌？這人真不是普通的自戀。阿兔呆等半晌，決定給《給流星》加一點敲擊聲來伴奏。

 

沒想到一敲之下，大門應聲開啟。她不禁懷疑自己是否天生神力，然而右手沒半分疼痛，遲鈍如阿兔也歸納出一個相當準確的結論：「怎麼連門也沒關好？」

 

「打擾了。星野？在嗎？」習慣性摸索按鈕開燈的手，儘管不是第一次去所謂的豪宅，阿兔腦袋還是呆滯了而遲緩下來。不是富麗堂皇的豪華，沒有金碧輝煌的裝飾。左手邊穿透落地玻璃的光芒為屋子刷上了一層橙金色，讓她分辨不到室內實用時尚的設計和品味高級傢俱陳設，卻仍覺得「星野這傢伙一定很有錢」。

 

耀目刺眼的餘暉卻不傷人，使一番勞累之後的阿兔心裡暖烘烘的。難道沒人在家？她暗忖。把懷裡的功課放在茶几上，不經意的踏過地上的音樂雜誌，她想借屋主不知道時好好打量這兒。房子雖大，卻是沒有臥室，只見一張king size的大床坐落在距離玄關的最遠處。

 

「欸～看到床就想睡覺。」阿兔對瞌睡蟲的召喚毫無擋駕之力，顧不得那不是自家的床就想去打盹兒了。在幾乎倒下的一瞬間，赫然發現一對精光閃閃的眸子在看著自己。

 

「哇呀！原來你在家？怎麼剛才我叫你也不回答？嚇死我了。」雙腿一軟就坐到床上，看到對方笑瞇瞇的瞧著自己，阿兔渾身發窘，嗔道：「你看什麼啊？」

 

「看到一個傻愣愣的女孩，坐在別的男生的床上，想…」還沒說完，星野的臉也火燙起來。

 

「想…想罵你！都是你害我浪費時間，巴巴的到台場找你。好了，功課就在桌子上，我走了。」阿兔乘機別過頭。真是的，下次美奈子再拼命拜託她也不會再來了。

 

「那麼，我送你回去吧，免得你在花時間迷路。」星野沒有等阿兔回應，逕自說下去：「冰箱裡有霜淇淋，你去吃，等我洗澡後再一起走。」

 

「好棒！吃霜淇淋～」她不但很老實不客氣的吃光整盒霜淇淋，還有巧克力、甜甜圈、草莓乳酪…沒有疑心怎麼獨居的男生給冰箱添置那麼多的甜食是不合理，也沒注意到适才定下要離開的決心被甜食出賣了。

 

啃著表層淋上巧克力的甜甜圈，洋溢幸福的臉在看到星野在澡室走出來的一剎那，燒紅了。

 

「你…你…怎麼不穿衣服走出來？」跟阿衛交往時也曾在阿衛家留宿，然而兩人仍舊停留在接吻的階段，故此阿兔沒看過家人以外的男性裸體，即便是來人的臀部已圍住毛巾。

 

「有什麼問題？這裡是我的家啊。」無辜的語氣頓了頓，換來了賊賊的笑聲。「麵包頭真是純情。」

 

阿兔覺得自己的臉快燒焦了，不過視線還是沒有移開，看著赫赫有名的大明星俐落地穿上衣衫。難怪他可以竄紅，她心道，帥臉下的媲美模特兒的身材均稱標準，配合得宜，散發出叫人目光不移的魅力。

 

「唷，我穿褲子了，你還想看的話我不介意。」光聽聲音都知道話中包含的濃濃笑意。

 

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

 

夕照海灘，三三兩兩的海鷗低飛，其身影與地上的人擦身而過，如此氣氛下最適合情侶在漫步。

 

「為什麼身邊的是他啊？」阿兔輕聲嘀咕了一句。

 

「有我這英俊無儔的美男子相伴，同遊海邊，何等美事啊。」

 

「你？」阿兔挑眉，心下暗忖哪有人一天到晚嚷著自己很帥啊。「你既然已經收下功課，我這就回家去了。」

 

星野不答，抬頭看天色。落日的餘暉化作一條閃爍光芒的線，鋪在海面之上，兩旁的街燈是倏地出現的螢火蟲，點亮泛紫色的初夜。

 

「你剛才說送我回家的。」阿兔就是沈不住氣。

 

「當然先去吃飯，你看天色多晚。」

 

「那麼多閒置時間，幹嘛不去休息？你不是生病麼？」

 

「只是臨時需要補戲，請病假比事假容易。」轉念一想，一抹微笑掛在輪廓分明的俊臉上。「這麼說來，你擔心我嗎？」

 

「誰…誰會擔心你？你害我送功課給你，白白浪費了時間。」不曉得是因為對方迷人的笑容，還是因為被看穿了心意，阿兔的俏臉飛紅。「我要回家了！」

 

要不是這樣，該拿什麼藉口約你出來呢？星野心想。整天被一大群女生前呼後擁，用不著開口已有眾多女生巴不得前來約會；就像麵包頭的朋友愛野什麼來著，一張演唱會特等席的門票，就把朋友賣了，讓她送功課給自己。如此一來，知道怎樣主動提出約會才怪。不過，自從認識了這個不怎麼把這大明星放在眼裡的麵包頭，就想多見著她。只要看到她的臉，他就覺得心情特別愉快。

 

就像現在。

 

「你到底在傻笑什麼？」怎麼被他瞧著，就覺得臉頰火燙？阿兔急步走向前。

 

「你知道怎樣走嗎？」一派好整以暇。

 

一想不錯，可是嘴裡逞強。阿兔不忿的說：「我問人不就行了？」

 

「不吃飯了麼？我知道有一家店子的甜點很不賴。」對方立即喜上眉梢的樣子，星野就知道用食物收賣她是最有效的。兩人結伴走完了為情侶而設的台場海濱公園，直到餐廳門前，阿兔才發覺到自己的手一直被星野握住，不免大驚小怪一番。

 

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

 

「你真的不會飽嗎？」倒不是捨不得錢包，只不過她吃那麼多，會不會鬧肚子啊？

 

「這裡的蛋糕果然很棒。」

 

這副滿足得再也無欲無求的模樣，星野再擔心也狠不下心腸阻止。他望向窗外燦爛燈光映襯下的彩虹大橋，給餐廳裡搖曳燭光下的意中人倍添淒美之感，如果對方不是暴飲暴食得毫無儀態。

 

「星野，我還想再要甜點。」

 

「行了行了，不過今次要巧克力慕思，這家Oyster Cafe Lanterna最出名的。」巧克力慕思是最不飽肚這一句就按下不表了。

 

儘管美食當前，阿兔的心始終不能完全的快活起來。在星野面前，她很少念及阿衛，不是刻意的忘記，不過星野為她帶來的世界太多采多姿了，害她沒心思去掛念遠方的男朋友。跟星野一起，縱使開始時多有不願，慢慢就會快樂忘憂。不過這種情況久而久之，卻使阿兔不耐煩起來。好想發脾氣，好想跟星野說不，然則每每就像被看穿心意，被星野搶先一步帶開話題。

 

她諄諄的告誡自己，吃過飯就該走了。

 

然而，此刻的星野沒心思留神阿兔的思潮起伏。餐廳的落地玻璃窗光潔如鏡，清晰反映出閃光燈上的反光，職業的本能培養出他對閃光燈分外敏感，到此地步只好責怪自己的疏忽大意。盡可能防備好了，總不成去拆菲林欲蓋彌彰。怎麼巧克力慕思才剛送上來啊？

 

「麵包頭，別只管吃啦，窗外的夜景也是這裡的賣點。」這樣一來，她的臉會拍不清楚吧？

 

「嘩！好像黑巧克力蛋糕上淋上白色的奶油！」

 

「那是新建成的彩虹大橋好不好？」星野沒好氣的應道。

 

「好美啊。」阿兔小孩子似的喜孜孜望向窗外。「不過，為什麼叫彩虹大橋。」

 

「因為象徵曾到這大橋的情侶都像雨後彩虹一樣美好。」

 

他怎麼老是臉不紅耳不赤的說出教人心跳的話？阿兔幾乎被慕思嗆著了。不過說事實的，他倆現在所做的，的確是情侶約會的事啊。怎麼會是情侶呢？他又不是阿衛！

 

「星野。」心情不好就想吃東西。

 

「？」

 

「我想再要一個巧克力慕思！」

 

「你夠了。= =」

 

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

 

飯也吃過了，阿兔抬頭，如果光說「我要回家」的話，不曉得會被怎樣反駁呢？不管了，堅持下來總有成功的機會，這句話好像是哪位偉人說過？阿兔有的沒的想著，心煩氣躁下更想不到好法子。

 

「吃了三客義大利面，四件蛋糕，兩杯巧克力慕思，還有我家裡的霜淇淋和乳酪…你的胃不會太撐嗎？」

 

「才吃那麼一點，捨不得就別跟我吃飯。」咦？不對勁！「你怎麼知道我吃了你家的乳酪和巧克力？還有甜甜圈？」

 

本來就是買給你吃的。這心思當然不會讓阿兔得悉，星野心想。「難道你看到甜點會不吃嗎？」

 

「吝嗇鬼，我賠錢給你不就成了，幹嘛那麼小器…」阿兔嘀咕。

 

運用演員的天賦吞下笑意，星野正色道：「咳嗯，如果你要賠我，今晚的晚餐可真貴了。」

 

「啊？」浸淫在美食的回憶中，她連星野付帳也沒察覺到。不過她再遲鈍，也知道剛才那家餐廳氣氛高雅，食物質優，所費一定是她付不起的。

 

星野瞇眼。阿兔睜著一雙大眼，櫻唇微張，滿臉遲緩之色，說不出的可愛可親，多想抱她在懷裡一親芳澤。可是他深深明白那是不可能的。「這樣子，你多陪我一會作為賠償好了。」

 

「什麼？」阿兔嗔道。「這麼晚了，我想回家，媽媽也擔心我了。」

 

「你怕會被發現，指配不上我這光芒四射的大明星？我倒不怎麼介意啦。」

 

「不要臉！誰怕被發現了？不過萬一被阿衛知道就不好了。」

 

星野默然片刻，口吻認真起來問：「這就走了？」

 

這樣一來，阿兔反而決絕不了。

 

「我們要去是世界第一的摩天輪哦。」

 

不耐煩在好奇心跟前敗下陣來。

 

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

 

眼前的摩天輪掛上了五光十色的燈飾，閃爍燦亮如星的光芒佇立在海邊，如畫一般的意境。阿兔的眼光不由得被吸引著，興沖沖得把胸口的鬱悶拋諸腦後。

 

星野只是知道家裡附近新建成的摩天輪是世界最高，卻也沒想到近百人在排隊，雖然在人多的地方難被狗仔隊發現，但是他怎樣實行他的計畫呢？正苦惱間，忽聞人群中有人尖叫。

 

難道是敵人？兩名水手服戰士的思想如出一轍，不過不可以在對方面前，也不可以在人群中變身，怎麼辦？

 

阿兔放心不下，一股勁兒跑去尖叫聲的源頭，星野急步尾隨。

 

可能疾走太急，星野差點撞上停下來的阿兔。只見一名綠衣高佻男子賣力地抓著另一灰衣男胖子，一名穿著迷你裙的妙齡女郎跟身旁的黑衣男子哭喊：「就是他非禮我！」

 

還好不用變身。兩名戰士同時打從心底的慶倖著。

 

「我要以現行犯的罪名逮捕你。」原來那綠衣男子是刑警？那麼連報警也不用了。

 

起哄了好一陣子，圍觀的人群才恢復成原來的隊伍。

 

「星野你看到嗎？」阿兔拽拽他的衣衫，悄聲在他耳邊說。「在剛才那件事之前，我看到那綠衣男子和黑衣男子牽手呢。」

 

這麼說是同性戀了？「人家的事別管太多的好。」

 

「沒想到日本已經那麼開放啊！雖然阿遙和阿滿……不過男同性戀是不一樣的。」

 

「沒多大差別啊，都是不容於世的戀愛。」就像我對你的心意…星野黯然。

 

「原來星野反對同性戀？很遜吶。」阿兔誤會了星野語氣中的無奈。

 

「我什麼時候說過了？我覺得，只要兩個人在一起開心就行。」星野微一沉吟。「你覺得跟我在一起開心嗎？」

 

阿兔瞪著眼，退後兩步。

 

忽然，四周傳出「今晚的時間已到，多謝各位蒞臨本摩天輪，希望各位晚安。」的廣播，解除了人群聚在一起的理由，鳥獸散的人群四處逃竄。待得阿兔回過神，不再被趕忙離開的人們推著走時，星野已不在她視線範圍之內。

 

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

 

縱然不是走在海邊，台場是新填海的臨海副都心，空氣裡彌漫的是海水的鹹味，吹拂在兩旁空曠行人路上的風不比海邊凜冽，卻教孤身深夜踽踽獨行的阿兔沁心涼。

 

她緊抓自己雙臂嘀咕：「明明答應了送我回家的，卻拖拖拉拉不願走。現在到哪裡找他去？想他讓我走他偏不走，需要他時他就…」

 

好想蹲在一旁哭！更想狠狠的去罵那個撇下自己不管的星野！

 

「妹妹，自己一個人嗎？」

 

「吵什麼？瞎了眼沒看見嗎？」氣在心頭，正愁沒氣出呢，來得正好。

 

「妹妹別凶哪，叔叔好寂寞啊。」渾身酒氣的中年禿頭男人依傍到阿兔身上，她未及細想就運用Sailor Moon面對敵人的逃跑技巧閃避。

 

那男人晃了兩步，再步伐淩亂地走向阿兔。

 

對方連路也走不好，阿兔有點後悔自己剛才的態度，上前攙扶那個看起來很可憐的叔叔。（作者忍不住插嘴：這只兔是否太遲鈍了？該知道援交啊！）

 

「叔叔只有一個人嗎？我也是，被丟下了。」阿兔喃喃自語地咕噥著。

 

「妹妹不用怕！跟著叔叔吧，叔叔一個人好寂寞啊。」

 

「怎麼可能跟著你呢？我先送你回家之後，我也要回家了。」

 

「大家都丟下你，所以才會寂寞吧？叔叔不會讓你寂寞的，而且叔叔有好多錢啊。」這醉鬼猛然冒出不知從哪而來的強大力氣，把阿兔推倒在地。

 

阿兔愣住了，忙問：「叔叔你哪裡不舒服了？我…哇啊！你…你…」

 

她才恍然大夢初醒！

 

好大的力氣！經過一整天的勞頓，阿兔運勁起來有點力有不逮，更糟糕的是，按在她身上的手的力度媲美妖魔。可是她連推開對方也做不到，遑論變身自救了。渾身的力氣耗費在戰慄之上，這才意識到情況之危急。可惜驚恐的神經一旦繃緊，直接反應是徒勞的尖叫和湧出淚水。怎麼辦？誰來救救我？她哭喊不出聲音。

 

猝然，身上的壓力措手不及的消失。

 

「痛！……你這是幹什麼？」

 

阿兔大著膽子睜開緊緊閉上的眼睛，原來這句說話不是對她說的。

 

「星野！」

 

星野氣得青筋暴現，右手鐵鉗似的抓住那大叔的右腕向後拗，怒吼：「你給我出來！」

 

事件的加害人和受害人面面相覷。

 

「剛才的事你一定看到，給我出來！」另一隻手用力攥著拳頭，指甲深深的扣到手掌的肌肉裡去了。

 

怒不可遏下不容執拗的語氣，嚇得沒聽懂的阿兔以為星野沒看到她了，正欲站起來，然而顫抖的雙腳不聽使喚，一屁股坐倒在地時用手掌撐住，手掌磨損了皮出血。儘管如此，從未看過星野猶如眼中噴出火來的勃然大怒，她不敢聲張，再痛也只是任憑淚水悄悄地落下，背後傳來腳步聲她也沒有抬頭。

 

「好，我的確跟蹤她，不過視若無睹而已。」面對星野殺氣騰騰的怒火，憊懶的語氣不當作一回事的應對。

 

「知而不報，我有理由懷疑你是共犯。」冷酷得阿兔打寒顫，這真是是星野的聲音嗎？

 

「證據呢？隨便冠上罪名就入罪？日本是法治社會。」滿不在乎的態度開始站不住腳了。

 

「你包包裡的菲林，不就是最有力的證據？『星野光的同學兼朋友被色老頭騷擾』，想來也不是什麼值得炒作的新聞，你的公司會為了保住見死不救的你，去做出有損公司名譽的事嗎？給律師的錢我多的是，可是你丟了工作之後，即使最後勝訴你想你要付出多少？」

 

沈寂半晌，那人啞著嗓子問：「你想怎樣？」

 

「把你身上的所有菲林丟在地上。」

 

靜夜深宵，台場的一隅響起了照相機被打開的清脆聲響。那人隨即砰砰啪啪的丟下從掏出包包的菲林，揚長而去。

 

「……好痛。」震懾於星野的怒氣，大叔沒有掙扎的膽子，帶哭音的哆嗦著。

 

「你！最可惡的是你！在街上碰到女孩就要胡來？」星野雙手提起大叔的領子，把他高舉過頭。

 

阿兔見狀，抬起發軟的雙腿沖上前，環抱星野的腰，把臉埋在對方的背後。「別說了，算了吧。」

 

「他剛才這麼樣對你！？我要揍死他！」

 

「放手啊！他可能一時糊塗…」星野正待反駁，卻被阿兔下一句聲細若蚊的話堵住了。「我…不想再想起…」

 

大叔重重的掉下地，一面嚷著「對…對不起！我下次不敢了！」，一面連滾帶爬的跑遠了。

 

星野轉身，把懷中人摟得更緊，任由撲簌簌紛紛落下的眼淚沾濕了胸襟。

 

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

 

耗費了一個晚上，阿兔還得先回到星野的家，處理傷口。

 

「呃…其實我不是很痛的哪。」這句不是她推搪不去星野家的藉口，乃是傷者不忍見為她包紮的人看起來比她還要痛的樣子，出言安慰。

 

「我沒面目見你，無論如何我也不應該丟下你，走散了也該儘快去找你的！」星野氣苦地咬緊下唇。

 

「這…走散了也沒法子啊，不是你想這樣子。」阿兔用剛包紮好的手，握住包紮完成後正要縮回的手，認真的說。

 

「當時沒見著你，我猜他們已經拍下你的照片了，所以就先去跟狗仔隊周旋。」星野紅了的眼圈定定的看進阿兔湛藍瞳仁。「而且我本來想先丟下你一會的。」

 

「啊？」

 

「生日快樂，麵包頭。」

 

兩人仍然保持之前包紮時的狀態，阿兔坐在床上拉緊星野的手，星野蹲在她面前。

 

阿兔的臉「唰」地紅起來，說不出話來。

 

「本來想去取生日蛋糕給你的，沒想到…」

 

「不用再說了…」星野的脖子被一雙軟軟綿綿的手臂圈住，他閉上了眼睛……

 

 

（完）


End file.
